


Лингво

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Еще один вариант, как Дэвид Шариф и Джим Миллер познакомились.





	Лингво

Досье на Миллера у Шарифа было. В нем указывались дата и место рождения, образование и послужной список. Но было пропущено главное - как звучит голос.

Шариф прижимает трубку телефона крепче к уху.   
\- Простите, я не расслышал, представьтесь, пожалуйста, еще раз.  
И его снова обдает океанским прибоем, таким, что с головой накроет и не вынырнешь.   
Тягучий мягкий рокот и крики неведомых птиц.   
Волна - ждешь ледяных клыков на горле - а тебя опрокидывает ласковый игривый пес, валяет тебя диковинкой с берега и отступает, оставив соль на губах.

Дэвид придвигает досье. Находит глазами строчку: место рождения.  
Австралия - ее горячий песок, ее океан и коралловые рифы. Хочется вытянуться на берегу, закрыть глаза и больше никогда никуда не спешить.

\- Очень приятно познакомиться, - как жаль, что не было времени изучить документ внимательно. - Можно без церемоний. Зовите меня Дэвид.   
Взгляд скользнул по пунктам дальше.   
Четверть века безупречной военной службы.   
Почему он был так уверен, что у солдафона до мозга костей, каким считался Джим Миллер, - грубый разухабистый лай?  
\- Нет, что вы, совсем не побеспокоили, - Шариф искренен и надеется, что собеседник это слышит. - Вы оказали мне любезность, когда выбрали время для звонка с учетом разницы во времени. У вас сейчас, кажется, глубокая ночь?   
И в ответ чеканно звенит серебро - катятся старинные монеты из кладов, найденных мальчишками на пляжах: испанские доллары, португальские иоанны, датские гильдеры. И самые ценные для нумизмата - первые отлитые в Новом Южном Уэльсе дампы. Сияющие, нестертые, непотрепанные невзгодами. Неподдельное серебро.

\- Джим, ваши слова про приятный голос звучат как комплимент, который и принять-то неловко, - Шариф на мгновение отводит трубку от губ, выдыхает. Это была попытка очаровать? Звучало от души.   
Кажется, Миллер говорит что-то вроде "Я помню ваши интервью для "Пика". Не думал, что камера так сильно искажает голос. Вживую он намного приятнее, бархатный и глубокий".   
Или мерещится? В какой-то момент Шариф перестал правильно понимать, что ему говорят.  
Еще одна строчка в досье: состоит в браке, двoе детей. Примечание: приемные.  
Пожалуй, мерещится. Надо быть внимательнее, не заслушиваться округлыми "оу" и "эу", не поддаваться на мягкую обволакивающую интонацию, этот невидимый невод в бирюзовой - то ли океанской, то ли небесной - глубине.  
Перед глазами продолжают прыгать строчки: имя супруга - Нил Мэхью-Смит. Примечание: подал на развод.  
И Шариф не знает, какой именно из этих двух пунктов его радует больше.  
\- Простите, повторите еще раз, похоже, я не расслышал.  
И что-то с собственным голосом, как будто сети и вправду уже наброшены, и от нехватки воздуха перехватывает горло. 

К черту досье, все равно невозможно читать. Что на фотографиях? 

Чистое, неподдельное серебро на висках.  
Обожженная солнцем кожа.  
И в глазах - как будто небо перевернулось, застыло бирюзой.

\- Это не телефонный разговор, - произносит Шариф и наяву видит, как приближается линия горизонта. - У нас будет возможность увидеться, если я приеду?  
И теперь он, когда слышит сам себя, понимает, что рокочет как мотор "Форда". Урчит, готовый к разгону, брать мили за милей, на пути к океану и золотым пескам пляжей, и соленой волне на губах.

 

Не факт, что личная встреча сложится.  
Не факт, что сложится личный разговор. 

У него уже было так с одним человеком по ту сторону океана. Несовпадение во времени, взглядах, акцентах.  
\- Ни черта не понимаю, повтори еще раз, что-то со связью, - деланно ворчал Дэвид в трубку. А потом вслушивался в мягкие интонации, долгие гласные. Наслаждался британским выговором, британским снобизмом - блеском неразменного королевского соверена.   
Ох, Хью.

Говорят, австралийский акцент унаследовал то, что потеряли даже британцы, - старинную неторопливость и напевность.

Один черт, думает Дэвид в отчаянии и кладет трубку.   
Если не порвет наброшенную сеть, значит, утонет.


End file.
